Buttercup's Special Power
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: Buttercup, the sister who never had a special power finally gets hers. She gets her mind related super powers but the people doesn't know she does have it. This definitely spells trouble for everyone. Especially three boys that seem to have a liking to her. Chapter 6 is officially re modified and now the poll is officially up. So, Vote, Vote, Vote!
1. TRAINING BOOMER

BUTTERCUP'S SPECIAL POWER;

recap:

Never did she thought that at the age of ten she'd get her special power. Even though her sisters got theirs at the age of six, her power was something worth waiting for. Something so worth it, she decided it's better if nobody else knew that she had Mind Related powers. Like; mind reading, mind controlling and moving certain things with your mind and such. She rarely used it and sometimes, when she's bored she'd take control of the people outside of her window's minds and make them do crazy stunts like quack like a duck and act like mojo. She only used it for fun and sometimes for very serious matters. And now that she's turning fifteen and is Yet to know how much trouble could this power cause if she were to use it in full potential?!

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE; TRAINING BOOMER_**

It started as an ordinary day. The professor was out in the public campus teaching Chemistry, Mayor was whining to get his pickle jar opened, Miss Belum was doing paper works mayor should be doing, Blossom was reading fantasy stories in her laptop, Bubbles was out shopping And Buttercup was at this place called 'nun ya business!' as she would retort it.

Actually, Buttercup is out in the deep forest grounds. The very same forest that fuzzy lumpkins cease to have had own. Yes, had. Every property the poor pink thing had owned is now under Him's name. Well, him never really did want it, he just agreed to it so he could have his 'sons' the house of their liking and not have the terrible three over his dimension house place thingy. Him helped the boys a little bit by sending a few of their things to their new house, the boys quickly renovated the house much faster than the girls built mojo's observatory. The house was now a two story house with a pool. Who needs a front lawn when your living in the middle of a forest? Speaking of the forest, here we see buttercup training herself just right above the sand of the beach below. The beach is hidden and secure, Townsville never knew they had two beaches here. Anyways, let's get back to viewing our green puff.

"buttercup?" boomer asked. Due to her instincts buttercup quickly faced the owner of the voice and double kicked him in the chest.

"what are you doing here blondie?" she asked him

"nothing, I was just left alone at home. It was a little too quiet for my liking, then I noticed some noise around here. I thought it was just a few animals I could tease and play with..." boomer explained

"there's no animals around here now. Remember fuzzy and you ruffs scared them all. They moved to the north east part of the forest" she explained

"oh... that's why. I don't even think im that scary" boomer replied

"dude, are you kidding me. You couldn't scare anyone because of your reputation round town" she said

"so your saying im not as bad as my brothers?" boomer raised an eye brow

"i bet your worse than bubbles herself. At least she can put up a fight when she's in Bubble Vicious mode" buttercup answered

Boomer sulked and didn't reply for a minute. Buttercup resumed her training. She was putting holes and holes in every tree her foot would have contact with. Then she spotted a dead log. She threw the log above her and lay down. Then she catched the dead log and used it as weights. Then she threw it again after a good ten minutes. She flew up three feet away from the falling log and stuck her right foot out. Then her foot smashed the log in pieces. The pieces blew off everywhere and that caught boomer's attention.

"where'd ya learn to do that?!" he screeched

"taught myself how to. You know these trees are oak trees right?"

"you took down an oak?! Now I know why almost everything here in townsville is called 'Oaks Townsville High' or 'Pokey Oaks Kindergarten' And 'Oaks National Academy' because townsville is surrounded with Oak Trees. And you actually smashed one in pieces. Could you teach me?!" Boomer said

"ugh, you mean like train you. Be your personal coach? And stuff?" buttercup asked. She never really coached before

"yeah, will you?" he asked

"huh... What do I get out of the bargain?" buttercup asked

"i'll get butch off your back for half of the school year. Starting right after this summer" boomer confidently smiled

"anything more?" she pretended to get bored. Placed one hand on her hip and covered her mouth as she fake yawned.

"ugh I'll give you one black mail secret for brick and butch" boomer exclaimed

"now you got yourself a deal. Okay, I'll train ya-

"thank you!" he was almost one step close to hugging her until

"no hugs and you'll obey my rules. You'll be on time everyday, nine sharp. If your late, punishments. Got it?" buttercup asked her green eyes death glaring the blonde's face

"okay. I got it. See you tomorrow BC" He laughed to himself and flew home.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

Buttercup was up and early that day. It was Eight Thirty In the morning. And it was summer. She quickly remembered her bargain with boomer. And she quickly dressed herself with training clothes more fit for climbing mountains and trekking places. Black Adventurer shorts, Dark green shirt no sleeves and a bit thin fabric and Green Sneakers with lime green straps. She also brought her green body bag, inside of it was; her touch screen cell phone, a first aid kit – not that she ever needed it but she's training boomer for gosh sakes – And two towels, one black the other white.

Buttercup started training for a while, then her phone beeped. It was just five minutes before nine. A few seconds after putting her phone inside, boomer made his presence known.

"im here"

buttercup looked at him, he wore something that signifies similarity to hers. Dark blue Gym Shorts, Dark blue shirt no sleeves and a bit thin fabric, Dark blue sneakers with black straps And Blue body bag.

"you brought water?" she asked

"yep"

"good, cause a beginner like you. Your gonna need it" she murmured. She pretend to not hear. "okay, first things first. Rules. Number one; always be on time. Every single day. Two; I don't want your brother's finding anything about this. Three; while im your coach, what I say goes. You hear?"

"yeah loud and clear" he simply answered

"okay, first thing I learned while I started training is how to break a tree into hundreds of pieces with one swift kick." buttercup kicked an Oak tree and immediately the said oak broke into pieces. Just like she said, hundreds of pieces scattered.

"you do it. And to do it, you can't hold back no matter what. Use brute force." she instructed. He found an Oak and kicked it. He didn't get it to scatter and up root it self like she did, he only managed to create a slanting stump. Buttercup controlled his mind and made him unleash his full strength. Boomer realized he was facing another tree without noticing he even moved. Then boomer raised his right foot and kicked forcefully at the tree. The tree up rooted it self and broke into hundreds of pieces. Boomer's eyes widen, he didn't even control himself. Buttercup was controlling him and his actions, so how would he know? Anyways, it still made the blonde feel amazing.

"do it again" buttercup exclaimed. Boomer approached his third tree then didn't hold back and kicked the tree down. It up rooted itself and smashed like the previous one. Boomer smiled, that kick wasn't caused or triggered by buttercup's powers. He did it all by himself.

"good, your getting it now. Practice doing it without looking at the tree and instead looking at something else"

"like focusing myself on kicking something I couldn't see?" boomer asked, he thinks he's getting the point now.

"yeah, cause when your in battle with anyone, that's gonna happen often. They won't always be in your sight" she plainly answered. Boomer locked his eyes on her face, studying it. Then he lifted his right foot, kicked the tree and heard breaking wood.

"good, your getting it! Im surprised you did, considering even blossom couldn't do it without looking." buttercup smiled a very small one.

"awesome. What's next?" he eagerly asked

"your not gonna do anything else rather than breaking trees. Your gonna have to master that with your left foot too. You can't always wore out the right side" buttercup said. She demonstrated by using her left leg to kick the tree beside her. And she did it while they were still looking at the other.

Boomer was taught to do it using his left foot. When he kicked about three other trees, buttercup taught him how to punch a tree then end up having a perfect stump in it's place.

"watch" she screeched. She placed on fist in her face and punched the tree. The said tree fell and it didn't up root. Instead, it made a perfect flat stump.

Boomer followed her example. He did it twice to perfect it. Which was a process for him. Then buttercup's phone rang.

"Boomer, I have to go. It's Twelve now. Thirty minutes before lunch. I'll see you tomorrow-

Buttercup cut herself in mid sentence when she saw boomer's knuckles bleeding. It wasn't bleeding too much just little specs of blood coming out. "boom your bleeding!" she took out the first aid kit and placed it next to him. "sit" she commanded. He complied.

"i didn't know, heck I didn't even feel it" he exclaimed as she knelt in front of him and opened the first aid kit. She took out two cleaning agents, one that stung and one that didn't. Of course, her patient being boomer...

"agh! it hurts!" he yelled

"shut up, it'll cool down. And this other one won't hurt as bad" she held his hands tighter and forced the first cleaning agent properly on the wounds. When it cooled down, buttercup placed the second one. "see, this one doesn't hurt as much"

"ugh huh" boomer could only mumble. Apparently, she doesn't see this weird at all. Since she's been volunteering to clinics with her sisters since she was eight. Who could tell that the blonde was actually feeling something out of this? He was shook to reality when he felt buttercup wrap something in his arm. A white towel.

"this thing you should keep until the end of summer. If you don't return it, im going to force you to. And you can't take this off unless I say so. This applies pressure to your hands. It won't make it bleed that much. Get it?" buttercup looked at him seriously

"yeah"

"good" she was now flying three feet away from him carrying her bag. She almost didn't hear what he said. ALMOST;

"bye buttercup, i'll be early tomorrow and I won't take the towel off. Promise" he muttered

She wanted to do something to stop her growing thoughts of him cause everyone knows she already has a boyfriend. Their even voted the second cutest couple in townsville. Bubbles and Prince were of course the first cutest, but her and Mitch were second to it none the less. What everyone was waiting for was for blossom to pick out a guy already. So she could join or even top her sister's ranks in the cutest couple board.

Prince Morbucks, a blonde just like Mrs. Morbucks - Turns out to be ten months older than the Princess herself. Prince and Mrs. Morbucks arrived from London, where the morbucks company of cruise ships were now sold out to every other rich people who can afford it. The Morbucks parents, being united just plain ignored the children much more than before. Since Prince was used to growing up in London, bubbles instantly loved the accent. And Prince would really flirt with bubbles anywhere near Princess just to piss his red headed sister. A habit bubbles couldn't help but join.

Mitch Mitchelson / Henderson, a dirty blonde just like his father Michael Henderson. For Seven damn years, his father left him with his mother, Ms. Michelson. Turns out michael didn't even knew he had a kid. Until one fateful day when he just had to spill some margarita on the bartender who tended the bar along with the club that Ms. Liza Mitchelson happened to own. The bartender made a big deal out of it and started a fight with Michael, michael being michael demanded to know who the owner was. And boy was he shocked to face his ex and last girlfriend for years to pop out in the office. Then finally he made things right, he apologized to Liza, Liza allowed him to meet the ten year old mitch, Michael got along well with his son, Michael swept Liza off her feet, They got married and pretty much later, Mitch was back in townsville with a new name. Henderson, The only family which had a Bar owner for a mother, a wrestler for a father and a well built, eight pack made, brown eyed, dirty blonde, friendly face, clothes model, working student and all around trouble maker – Mitch Mitchelson / Henderson

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE;_**

Yay! I finally managed to get my stupid plot bunny out! So yeah, this will be the only focus of my mind. For now. You never know when I might type up another Twin Tigers Chapter. Sorry about not updating that story for a long while. I just needed a new area to work with and powerpuff girls fit the job. So yeah...

**_TAKE NOTE;_**

-all the teen characters are 14

-buttercup's special power is mind related

-princess morbucks has an older brother

-bubbles is not single and is dating prince

-blossom is single

-mitch and buttercup are dating

-mitch finally has a father now

-boomer made it possible to like a puff

**_END_**


	2. NEW THOUGHTS BROUGHT BY BUTCH

BUTTERCUP'S SPECIAL POWER;

recap:

Buttercup agreed to train Boomer to get his fighting skills and his reputation as a rowdy ruff boy in better shape. Unfortunately, this makes Buttercup's mind grow more thoughts about boomer. Specifically the line 'I won't take the towel off. Promise' Just sent her mind thinking thoughts about what situations people would imagine they heard her tell. They'd think she was in the bathroom with him. She quickly flew over to the Utonium residence and shook the wrong thoughts away...

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO; NEW THOUGHTS BROUGHT BY BUTCH**_

When buttercup entered the house, the smell of cooked steak took over her nose. She couldn't help but inhale it. Blossom truly does seconds buttercup in the kitchen.

"Lunch Time everybody!" blossom called

"you texted buttercup yet?" bubbles asked

"take a guess" buttercup exclaimed as she entered the kitchen and sat on her green chair.

"awesome, I finally tried cooking and made one heck of a pie" bubbles exclaimed

"you did?" buttercup asked

"well, you did told me to. Since you forte this area." bubbles simply said

"so where's the pie?" professor asked

"its for desert"

"for dinner we have steak that I cooked into reasonable pieces and mixed with some vegetables" blossom replied

They had Lunch which consisted of square cut steaks with carrots, potatoes and a few celery in the mix.

The girls offered the professor to help wash the dishes. The professor accepted it and right when the girls were almost done-

"the hotline!" blossom said as the said phone rang. She approached it and answered the call. When it died down, she exclaimed; "girls the Rowdyruff Boys are on townville's main ave. We gotta move!" blossom and bubbles and buttercup took off to the skies as the heroines they were. When the girls arrived at the scene, things were normal at first. Brick and Blossom staring each other down. Bubbles and Boomer eyeing the other's movements. Buttercup and Butch Snarling, Groaning, Barking and glaring at the other. That was until brick and blossom cued the fighting signal.

Buttercup and Butch were the first ones to start brawling and clawing at each other. Usually, the red heads would go next to influence the blues. But this time, Boomer had no hesitation to hurt bubbles. First he punched her right side. Then he kicked her right leg. Third he beamed her to crash into a building. Fourth he power shocked her and kicked her up high. She flew up unconscious and fell down smashing into the avenue. Which cause traffic and the staring of many people and awkward silence fell into place. Butch even took the liberty to turn buttercup's head to what was going on. Brick smirked, proud and honored to have boomer as a brother for once. Butch just stood there, dumbfounded and eyes still wide, mouth pretty agape. Buttercup couldn't be more dignified. After all, she did train boomer. Buttercup decided to read bubbles' mind along with blossom and brick and butch's. Then finally she red the mind of the blonde himself who was still floating above a conscious yet too afraid to open her eyes bubbles.

'when is she gonna wake up?' boomer thought

'heck, I know she's awake. She's just too afraid you'll kick her butt for once' buttercup didn't know this but she exactly communicated with boomer through telepathy. Boomer didn't notice she communicated since he is busy staring into bubbles' body. Telepathy caused buttercup to loose much needed energy and focus. In fact she was so un focus to reality she even forgot how to float. When she realized it she was already so near from the mob of cars. She actually was ready to feel real pain. When two strong and well built arms caught her just in time.

"you should focus in reality more BC." butch exclaimed and winked at her before he set her down to a nearby roof.

"boys, home. NOW" brick called it. Boomer and Butch obeyed. "see ya sissies later!" brick yelled before leaving his infamous red streak in the sky

"who would a thought boomer had that much power" blossom simply said

"bubbles wake up. He's gone now!" buttercup flew near the blonde sister

"no buttercup, she might actually be unconscious" blossom retorted but bubbles did open her eyes.

"i didn't know he got an upgrade" bubbles responded

"yeah well, now your gonna have to train like me now." buttercup exclaimed

"he's not that intense in fighting buttercup. I think bubbles can handle him on her own" blossom replied

'not for long, sister dearest' buttercup mentally smirked

"your right, she can handle him. So blossom, how can you define brick's intensity and strength when you two fight?" buttercup said. She was secretly aiming for a higher strength level than brick's.

"i'd say he has the smarts like me but his intensity isn't as far off as the old boomer had it. And no his strength is not higher than butch's its actually pretty much the same. I guess when I did that investigation or rather-

"you know what? Forget I even asked." buttercup murmured. Bubbles just smile and said;

"don't worry about them, i'll train better and maybe I will match boomer again"

'not in this field your not' buttercup remarked

"im sure professor could make new artificial fields for the puff simulator" blossom assured her

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"boom what the hell was that you did back there?!" brick asked

"i dunno? Call it my inner Boomer vicious or something. But I know I always had that kind of strength all along." he answered. It was true, buttercup told him so. 'but im not letting them know that'

"what ever. Just pull that off more. And when you destroyed that sissy blonde you get to help us destroy the other sissies." butch muttered. Brick's eye rolled

"keep dreaming. Im sure by now those sissies are probably training to defeat us. Maybe they think since boomer showed a new strength level is that we have too" brick said

"then we better get to it" boomer added

"he's right. We better train ourselves" brick exclaimed

"then, i'll be at the gym" butch exclaimed and left. He was always one who never noticed it was much more easier to strengthen a person when it trains under nature.

"i'll be in the forest" boomer exclaimed. Brick just stared at his brothers as they left.

* * *

_**SOMEPLACE...**_

_Catch me, im falling for you._

_Oh_

_how can something so wrong feel so right all along..._

_catch me, im falling for you_

_woah_

The chorus of this song kept her mind on someone's deep emerald eyes, mint breath and the way he just winked at her. Said song was playing in her red headed sister's bed room. She gently punched the wall and yelled;

"turn your music down!" she yelled. Which was obeyed after blossom paused from reading a romance book.

Out of the blue, her green phone rang.

"hello?"

"buttercup?"

"mitch! I haven't heard from you in such a long time. What kind of guy does that?!"

"sorry buttercup. I've been kind of busy lately. Ugh you know what, i'll tell you the truth. My family wants me to go to Golden Jersey high. It's in New Jersey. Obviously, so you could say were permanently leaving and im going back there for only a week to fetch one box that was forgotten to get packed up by the moving truck staff or what ever those people are. Anyways, im so sorry. But do you think we can make it work? You know-

"the whole distant relationship thing? no. I guess not. So I guess we only have one week to say good bye huh?" she asked

"yep. My plane's landing in three hours there tops. Hopefully..." mitch silently cried over the other line. But since buttercup has super human hearing...

"babe, don't cry. Mitch think of it as a temporary break up. We'll get back together again. Right? We'll talk about what college we wanna go to. And you might even be my date for prom. And i'll be yours. You hear? Calm down and hush. You don't have to cry with me on the other line." she joked.

"your right again Buttercup" he stopped his crying and smiled

* * *

_**ONE WEEK LATER...**_

It was Official, blossom wasn't the only single puff anymore. Buttercup and Mitch's posters were officially torn down and was replaced with an even bigger image of bubbles and prince hugging. Bubbles, the only one who isn't single. At least buttercup had one ex now. Blossom had no ex and no current. Which still upset's the Cutest Couple In Townsville Board. Anyways, Boomer still trained every nine to eleven thirty in the morning with buttercup. And butch still spent most of his time in the training room. Brick often visits the Townsville Local Training Gym and Mojo's simulator.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"its been a week. Im bored" butch groaned

"okay, lets go destroy the city!" brick suggested

"that's more like it!" butch exclaimed

"i'll race ya to townsville!" boomer said and flew away

"no fair!" brick replied. Butch already flew off.

Butch was found later sending green beans in every direction possible. Boomer kicking every building he finds. Brick was currently causing traffic by sending earth quakes in the road which causes cars to topple upside down.

"hold it right there!"

"rowdy ruff!"

"boys!"

The three heroines shouted. Causing the three brothers to stop and look up.

"oh look, its the power sissy girls" butch taunted

"were called PUFFS you idiot!" blossom responded

"what's a puff? Another word for weak girly girls?" boomer exclaimed

"nice one boom" brick commented

"that's just low. Even for you two. Relying on the youngest brother to handle their own fights. Wimps!" buttercup teased

"please, we don't need boomer to help us. We can handle our fights all on our own. Ain't that right brick?" butch countered. Brick just nodded while still staring down the other leader of the opposing side.

"ready girls?" blossom asked

Buttercup was the first one to attack. A few seconds later, butch and buttercup were at it in the sky. Brick made his move and pushed blossom with two hands, she landed forcefully in the road. Boomer was smirking, bubbles just glared at him. Not a minute later, all six were in an immerse battle.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**_

Buttercup was hit by a cheap shot in the middle of her chest. Which caused her flying down. She was focused on reading butch's thoughts to realize what exactly was happening. It was too late, she hit the ground in full force. Thus creating a circle crater in the ground in the middle of townsville park. Buttercup was actually unconscious. Her sisters and the three ruffs paused their fights.

"i went a little over, didn't I?" butch asked with a frown

"no duh!" brick answered

"ugh, quits again." blossom said

"we'll see ya next week" boomer responded. The ruffs flew away. Some of their fights against the puffs would always end when one puff passes out. Over the years, buttercup would never have been the one to cause the end of the fight. Most times it would be blossom, since brick liked doing cheap shots and forced hits. A few times it would be bubbles, boomer would accidentally punch or push her through a few buildings and she'd have shards of broken glasses in her skin. But buttercup was a rare puff to pass out in the middle of a fight...

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Buttercup was confined in a hospital because she was punched forcefully in the middle of her chest. Which Is bad. She also had a few broken bones and a few bleeding wounds, not internally which is okay. Professor visited twice that day, one in yesterday's midnight until the morning. And the second one was that afternoon. Buttercup was conscious but not fully awake. Though she isn't expected a ruff to visit that night...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**_

Oh my gosh! I actually updated this?! Which ruff do you think will visit buttercup? Will it be boomer? Or butch? Maybe even brick? Excited to know? Review! I might update faster!

_**TAKE NOTE;**_

-buttercup cooks best in the three

-blossom seconds her

-boomer can defeat bubbles

-butch got into buttercup's thoughts

-he also saved buttercup once

-mitch and buttercup broke up

-buttercup passed out and is currently confined

-a ruff is on its way to visit

_**END**_


	3. BRICK'S VISIT

BUTTERCUP'S SPECIAL POWER;

recap:

The ruffs had another fight with the puffs. But it was ended because bubbles passed out. Due to boomer pulling out his inner Boomer vicious. Buttercup used another one of her power; telepathy. Which caused her to get tired and focus a little on reality, she fell in mid air but butch saved her. So butch began to make buttercup think of him more. Mitch had to break up with buttercup cause he's moving to New Jersey, she now has one ex. One week passed and another fight with the ruffs caused buttercup to pass out, now she's currently half awake. Meanwhile, a ruff is on his way to the hospital to visit her. Who could it be...

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE; BRICK'S VISIT**_

It was a few minutes before midnight. Definitely not the right time for visiting hours. But since no one can detect him he just entered through her window. This might surprise anyone who doesn't know he has super powers. Though he is brick...

"buttercup? You awake?" he gently touched her back because she was facing the wall. "guess not" he sighed "well, ummm im here because... Butch wanted to say sorry he knocked you out with a cheap shot. And ummm I wanted to see for myself if your okay. I guess... so i'll be going now. And again, sorry my brother's an idiot and im still here... Bye" he murmured to her. Then the said red head gently hugged her from her back. Which brought her warmth.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

"dude, I hate you so much right now. So don't even try to calm me" brick flipped butch off and had breakfast.

"fine be that way! Im only saying!" butch defended

"what's he talking about" boomer asked. He just woke up with all the yelling

"nothing. I just checked last night if buttercup was okay. And now he's mad at me." brick explained

"you did what!? If you were gonna visit her might as well do it like a normal person!" boomer scolded

"which side are you on?!" brick questioned

"face it brick, even boomer who used to be always siding with you is now on my side. You shouldn't have done that. She might have been conscious the whole freaking time" butch explained

"well at least I visited. And had the guts to actually come near her. Fuck off of me, its over and done with." brick muttered

"what ever" butch murmured and proceeded with his breakfast.

* * *

_**AN HOUR LATER...**_

Breakfast was quiet in the ruffs residence. Butch flew to mojo's to use his simulator. Boomer trained in the training room cause buttercup can't exactly coach him right now. And brick was in townsville gym. When lunch time came, butch left them a message to say he was gonna have lunch in the restaurant mojo now owns. Boomer took his lunch in the training room. And brick had a quiet lunch in the kitchen. When ever the three brothers would have a simple argument or misunderstanding, each would take a day without seeing or hearing from the other two. That's exactly what happened that day. Until night came, that is.

* * *

_**IN BRICK'S ROOM...**_

He made sure it was midnight and he sensed his brother's asleep before he came out of his window and flew to the townsville hospital. He sensed again buttercup's below average chemical energy. Below average means she's sick or sleeping. When he detected it, he flew up to it. Through the window and is now face to face with her figure. He did nothing, said nothing and just plain stood there. A few seconds passed and he was still standing there doing nothing. Then out of the ordinary, he came near her and hugged her back like the last time.

"bye buttercup. I hope you get well soon"

* * *

_**A FEW DAYS LATER...**_

that night was brick's last visit.

Buttercup came out of the hospital remembering only a few details of that week. Now it's night time and she's missing a certain someone's warmth. Morning came, since it was her task to cook and had nothing better to do since she can't really sleep...

"what are you cooking buttercup?" bubbles asked

"oh, good morning bubbles. Just whipping up some pancakes for breakfast. They'll be done In a few, so you can just wait in the dining room" buttercup said. The blonde followed. Later on, just when she was placing the hot pan cakes in the tray, she heard foot steps and knew it was her sister.

"blossom, you mind waking up dad for breakfast?"

"oh sure buttercup" blossom replied.

After the Utonium's had breakfast, John headed to his lab to work on the latest project he was given; Blossom headed to her room to change from her pajamas to her summer job uniform as a waitress; Bubbles went straight to the bath room to take her bath cause she's going to the mall; While buttercup changed to her training uniform she's going to the forest.

* * *

_**IN THE FOREST, A FEW MINUTES LATER...**_

Like buttercup had expected, boomer wasn't at all present. Brick was taking a hike when he heard her break a few trees. So he popped out...

"well, well, well. If it isn't the green puff" brick greeted

"nice to see you too red" buttercup smirked still not looking at him but in the tree she's now punching.

"i could really say the same right now. By the way, I love the view" he commented and whistled low. He was eyeing her slender and toned waist and her back that allowed her tied hair to sway.

"stop staring and take a damn picture, it'll last longer ya know" she teased

"already did baby" brick exclaimed

"just go away" she simply said

"i could never stay away from you..." brick responded closing distance between them.

Buttercup didn't noticed, she was too focused. Oh but when she did;

"ahhhhh! Brick you idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

Brick did the unexpected, he kissed buttercup...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ON THE CHEEK! [what do you think? A little more? Or should it be a little less? Ugh yeah, review!]

_**END**_


	4. BOOMER'S APOLOGY

BUTTERCUP'S SPECIAL POWER;

recap:

Brick visited Buttercup while she was in the hospital twice during midnight. Butch found out and had an argument with him. Boomer sided with butch. The three brothers didn't talk for n entire day and avoided each other as much. When buttercup got out of the hospital, she trained in the forest the very next morning. Then Brick caught her. He annoyed her for a while. Then he kissed buttercup on the cheek, what happens next?

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR; BOOMER'S APOLOGY**_

When Brick broke from the three second kiss, he saw how wide eyed buttercup was. He decided to try her mouth too. Didn't take long before she reacted...

"you idiot! Why the hell did you do that?! don't you know what that was? That was my first kiss! And you, you carrot top red head! Just STOLE IT!" she yelled and started punching brick's chest while murmuring 'idiot' 'carrot top' and 'thief'

"calm down buttercup. The truth is... I think... I maybe, ummm like you... so ummm if it would make you feel better... That was my first kiss too" he said and placed his hands up in defense.

Buttercup froze for a few seconds. Brick thought she wasn't gonna respond any minute so he just slowly left.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Brick didn't tell his brothers about the kiss or the confession. Instead, he told his brothers to attack with him the next day. Buttercup just stayed in her room all locked up. She didn't went out to train that morning and she didn't cook breakfast either.

"buttercup? Are you awake?" bubbles muttered through the door

"yes" she simply answered

"well can I come in?"

"sure what ever"

"buttercup what's wrong. Are you hurt? Is something going on that I should know of?"

"im not hurt. And there's nothing important to know about me right now either"

"well, why haven't you come out of your room yet?"

"i just dont feel like it"

"oh... okay. Well, breakfast is ready if you'd like some."

"thanks, be down in a few"

"Okay!" bubbles happily skipped out of the room

When bubbles came downstairs...

"so is she awake?"

"yeah, but she doesn't wanna come out of her room and she says she's okay"

"hmmm let's just eat breakfast. Oh and did you tell her the professor isn't gonna be back till next week?" blossom assured

"that part I forgot to mention. Doesn't matter, she'll be down later anyways." bubbles exclaimed

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

'I feel guilty for not visiting her myself. Man I should have made sure she's okay and well enough to train with me again' boomer thought

'Im such an idiot. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her at all. Maybe I should have just left' the red head thought

'Im never gonna have the guts to tell her how much I like her. God I hope I only like her and not love her. Loving a puff is so wrong' the jet black haired teen thought

Boomer, the only ruff who decided to act that day; he flew out of his room and straight to buttercup's house. Well, he didn't exactly knock on the door but on the window of the green puff.

"boomer what are you doing here?" she asked when she opened the circular glass window

"im here to say sorry. Sorry for not visiting you in the hospital like brick did. And Sorry I didn't ask you if you were well enough to train with me again. Oh and sorry butch threw a cheap shot causing all your pain" he stated

"that's okay. Im pretty much fine now. And I can pretty much train with you again. Wanna start tomorrow?"

"would I?!... ugh I mean, yes, yeah I wanna start tomorrow" Boomer screeched and chuckled out of nervousness

"anyways, you better leave. My sisters might catch you"

"okay cool. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and sorry again!" he yelled as he flew off

"apology accepted" she murmured. Boomer heard this cause he wasn't that far away. When he did, it brought a smile to grace his face.

* * *

_**THAT NIGHT...**_

Buttercup still can't believe brick visited her in the hospital. It brought new thoughts to her about brick and boomer at the same time. Which caused her to wonder, where the heck is her counterpart all this time.

'gosh I want payback for what he did'

And she got it alright. Right when she was cooking their dinner, the hotline rang. Of course blossom ran to it.

"girls! The Rowdyruff boys are attacking the city! Lets go!" blossom exclaimed. The three sisters immediately flew out of the house and up the sky to scan the city for their counterparts. And when they did...

"hold it! Before we fight and stuff. I wanna change it up a bit. Who's in?" brick asked

"change it? How?" blossom asked

"like this" brick pulled butch out of his spot in the air and placed himself there. Then butch started to get it and pulled boomer out of his spot and then boomer was face to face with blossom.

"now, you girls fight the ones your facing" brick instructed

"no way! This will never work!" buttercup exclaimed

"yeah, bubbles is nowhere near buttercup's to fight against butch ya know" blossom added

"ugh huh and boomer is gonna be gentle if he fight's against blossom" bubbles exclaimed

"and just how do you know THAT?" boomer pointed out

"yeah and what if I said I wanna fight boomer?" buttercup exclaimed

"you know what? Let's just start the game already" butch yelled a fighting scream and started punching bubbles.

* * *

_**AN HOUR LATER...**_

The fight between buttercup and brick was so intense. Brick was smirking the whole time which made buttercup's glares even more deadly. Blossom and Boomer were fighting equally, Boomer's speed was so quick Blossom doesn't even know if she hit him. And Blossom's beams and pace was a good combination for defense. Thus the four were at it. But bubbles who passed out a good thirty minutes ago and butch who left for the bar an hour ago. What can really make their fighting stop...

"Stop!" Bubbles yelled as soon as she became conscious again, she took in the sight before her and realized her sisters and enemies were fighting to the death. "STOP!" This time she used sonic screaming.

"dang, now im deaf!" brick said in defeat

"bubbles what's up?"

"and where's butch?" boomer asked

"blossom, you guys are actually fighting to the death. You should all stop. I don't want any of you to die. This is just for competition. So why take it so seriously. Let's just please call it quits so were all even?" she pleaded

"well, I am kinda tired" boomer replied

"i guess we should call it a day now" buttercup noticed the sun setting

"yeah and all this fights are just for competition" brick concluded

"then its settled. We call it quits, FOR NOW. Let's go home girls" blossom exclaimed. Not a second later, the three famous powerpuff light streaks were left.

Butch slowly walked out of the bar and decided to see if they were still fighting. Brick spotted him and flew towards him.

"where have you been?" brick asked anger in his eyes

"dude, I knocked out bubbles. Seeing as you were all busy fighting to the death, I run off and made some time worth using."

"dude, you went to a bar" boomer said

"so what? Not like you two don't"

"but I dont" boomer murmured

"huh come on, let's go home."

"im hell a tired"

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Buttercup woke up early and made breakfast. She ate a few bacon and eggs before leaving getting her training bag. Then she flew to the forest.

"hey" boomer greeted. He was here early.

"well, someones early" buttercup replied

"just wanted to make it up to you" boomer exclaimed

They began training. There was one point when buttercup allowed boomer to try lifting up a dead tree with his hands.

"when you lift it and throw it in the air. Make sure you already landed in your back and your feet is ready to catch the tree. Got it?" she asked

"ugh yeah"

"good, after this training's so done..." she mumbled. But boomer's attention span was long gone. That caused him to throw the log in the air but not catch it. So it ended up hitting buttercup's leg and mid thigh. The tree shattered into pieces right after.

"oh my gosh, buttercup are you okay?" boomer said. The black headed girl was gritting her teeth in pain.

"stupid question. I'll go get the first aid kit on your bag" he announced as he searched in her bag. When he had found it, he opened it and help buttercup down. He did the same thing she did when they first trained. When he got to the stinging liquid, she didn't budge or anything. She stayed gritting her teeth. He gave a sigh of relief. After attending to the wounds on her leg, he noticed she was still gritting in pain.

"ummm something else wrong?"

"turn around" she commanded. He did and she slowly pulled up her leggings even more to reveal white creamy thighs covered in a few scratches and wounds. She slowly attended to the damage and didn't notice boomer turn his head. Boomer watched with widening eyes. He can see a small part of her panty from there. Oh how wrong that was, wrong in deed. He mentally slapped himself and turned his head up front again before she notices.

"okay, im good" she exclaimed. He turned around to face her. He knelt in front of her and said;

"im really sorry buttercup, I really didn't mean to. But I think I can kiss everything better"

Before what he said had registered in her mind, boomer had already kissed her left cheek and flew off to his house.

"that damn blonde!" she cursed than flew off too.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**_

Hey! i decided that i won't be letting anyone adopt this. Nor am i gonna delete it. So Review this cause;

1 - i need your encouragement

2 - i eat reviews and won't work without an empty stomach

3 - just review!

**_TAKE NOTE;_**

-Brick and Buttercup shared their first kiss

-They had their first mixed up fight

-Boomer and Blossom can be quite equal too

-All the ruffs have a liking for the green puff but only one truly loves her

-Both older ruffs likes the bar

-Boomer has a nice way of saying sorry when he really feels bad and guilty

_**END**_


	5. BUTCH'S HOSPITALITY

BUTTERCUP'S SPECIAL POWER;

recap:

Brick kissed buttercup twice, the cheek and mouth. Then the day after that, he and his brothers had a fight with the puffs. But not against their counterparts. So it became a fight to the death for the red and green puff against the blue and red ruff. Turns out they can all be equals too. I wonder what happens if you put bubbles vicious against butch? Will that make them equal too? Im not sure, But I am sure of one thing! Boomer really knows how to say his very sorry. Doesn't he? Buttercup experienced it first hand. So why don't we ask her right now?

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE; BUTCH'S HOSPITALITY**_

After buttercup flew off to her house, she took her bath and decided to skip lunch and walk off somewhere.

"im going to the park!" she yelled before exiting the house. She was wearing green tube top, plaid black and green shorts, black converse and her green / white helmet. She was holding her roller skates in the right hand was about to put on her knee pads.

* * *

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**_

Buttercup was now roller skating in the park. It was a nice afternoon and everyone was eating pic nick lunches in the small hills.

"hey, buttercup!" butch yelled. Buttercup turned around to see butch, he too was in his roller skates.

"what are you doing here?" she asked

"oh, nothing. Besides roller skating." he exclaimed

"okay..."

"listen, im heading to the ice cream shop. You wanna come?" he asked

"ugh why?" she asked suspiciously

"no reason. It's just a very hot day and all" he murmured. Then started skating closer to her.

"okay, i'll come. But stay away from me. Got it?" she asked. He just nodded with a smirk.

They silently skated over to 'The Very Berry Ice Cream Shop'.

Butch bought her vanilla ice cream with strawberry bits.

"why'd ya bought me an ice cream. You know I can pay for it myself right?" buttercup asked, her lips sort of curled up

"i know" butch just chuckled, when he got his ice cream he quickly disappeared

...

"he ditched me" buttercup said plainly after she finished her ice cream and realized she was alone now. She groaned and stood up. She skated away and to the lake.

* * *

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**_

She was staring on her reflection and still no sign of butch. That was until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. But before she could look to who it was, someone pushed her in the lake. Luckily it wasn't very deep than it looks. It actually just reaches her waist. She looked up and saw a smirking butch.

"the hell butch?" she screamed

"what?" he asked

"you effing pushed me to the lake!" she complained

"well, obviously" he stated. She got annoyed and while he was laughing, she pulled his pants and he fell down on to the lake too. His pants were almost loose.

"ha ha, very funny" he replied as she started giggling.

"oh shoot, it's raining!" buttercup said as she saw the people evacuating due to the water falling down form the clouds.

"let's go to my house, come on!" before she could have a say in the matter, he was dragging her arm towards the nearby hills.

When they had crossed the hills, they entered the forest and then they started to see the house. Butch slammed the door open and the two greens didn't notice boomer in front of the television half asleep and brick on a red been bag sleeping.

"your brothers are there" buttercup pointed out

"so?" butch asked

"well?"

"okay, here's what's gonna happen. You take a shower, borrow one of my clothes and lock yourself in my room until the rain stops. Then you leave" butch explained

"your serious?"

"im offering you a sort of hospitality here. Don't push ya luck, puff" butch hissed then walked off.

'good thing he doesn't act weirder than normal, unlike his brothers'

She proceeded to follow him in the hallway. He stopped when he noticed her following.

"why are you following me?" butch asked

"ugh... I thought you were gonna show me where the bathroom is" buttercup cocked her head to the side and had a dumb look to it.

Butch growled lowly and pushed buttercup towards another secret hallway. He pressed a super small black button and the wall in front of them opened to reveal a bathroom.

"use any towels you like BUT the green ones" butch exclaimed and pushed buttercup inside then he pressed the small black button again and the wall's door closed. The secret passage was hidden once more. Butch smirked to himself and walked off. He walked further into the hallway and stopped after he turned left. It was a dead end. But then again, no it wasn't. He flicked the green picture frame that had his picture. And the wall opened to reveal his room.

The two story mansion may look like an ordinary big house on the outside but on the inside, the rowdyruff boys customized it to be some sort of maze and confuse people. There were secret passage ways and rooms every other turn.

Butch, Boomer and Brick already had a map on their phones. But they'd never let anybody know that.

When buttercup was done showering, she had to struggle in finding the exit button.

"dammit! Where the fuck is that button! ! !" she whined, Then she held on to her clothes as she accidentally slipped on a wet red scrubbie. Because of that, she accidentally threw her left sneaker and then that sneaker flew to the button, pressing it then the wall opened. Thus allowing her to get out.

She walked out and she suddenly felt the cold air. It was like the whole house was empty...

"b- butch... where are you?" buttercup asked no one. She looked left, then right. She began to walk to the left, she felt it safer to walk left.

When she ended up in a dead end when she turned, she saw three picture frames; red, blue and green.

The green one had butch's picture. He looked thirteen on it. His hair was spiked up, he had the signature green hoodie, black shirt, black skinny jeans and green sneakers. He looked like an emo.

The red one on the middle had brick's picture. He also looked thirteen on it. His hair was shorter than today, it had a red highlights on his bangs and he was wearing the following; White shirt with a red 3 in the middle, red baggy pants, red converse and he was holding his red, black and silver skateboard. And matching helmet on the ground. It was the first time bc saw brick without his red baseball cap. And he looked like a skater boy in it.

The blue one had boomer's picture. Also thirteen. He looked a bit of a goth back then. His bangs were long and had blue and black highlights, the side of his eye brows were pierced with gold pointy studs, his blue fang showed in his frown-

'wait, fang? ! ? since when did boomer had a fang?' she thought

Yes he had a blue fang with his teeth, his brother's never asked why. And boomer was wearing dark blue shirt, black leather jacket, black gothic shorts with chains and studs and metal belts, he had black leather boots with spikes above, then the gothic look was complete when buttercup saw the background was an alley with two other boys and five other girls, also looking gothic.

Boomer walked in the very same dead end and saw buttercup looking at his picture.

"buttercup? What are you doing here in my towel?" Boomer asked, buttercup was a bit startled.

"butch caught me from the rain and insisted on giving me 'hospitality' and what not. He made me shower and forbid me to use the green towels. So I used these blue one instead. Then he told me to go borrow one of his clothes and wait till the rain stops to leave." buttercup exclaimed

"oh, i'll give ya a hint. You'll never find butch's room in that picture" boomer said, buttercup turned to stare at him eye to eye, but he was already gone. She suddenly heard a click on the left wall. She was too late and only caught a glimpse of the wall moving...

Boomer already got in on his room and she didn't even know it.

Buttercup decided to touch butch's picture, cause she was feeling that she should. And because she was feeling jittery from all the disappearing and appearing people out of nowhere, she accidentally made the frame move. Then the wall begin to move. It moved quietly, no sound at all.

Then the wall revealed a green room. It was butch's room. Judging from the number of playboy magazines, messy laundry, un made bed and a ringing cell phone.

When the wall shut closed, it made a small low sound, startling the green puff.

'well, I guess I better take a look on what's worth borrowing'

She began raiding his closet and found a black tee that was a few inches big, then she found emo guy shorts.

At the moment while she was looking at herself in the mirror, brick and butch walked in on the room.

"i thought you told me to avoid that chick!" brick pointed at her.

"like I said, I found someone in the rain-

"and that someone had to be her?" brick asked with his eye brow raised

"well, it was a coincidence" buttercup piped in

"so don't get your panties in a twist. Red" butch shoved brick out of his room and pushed the close button, the close button was also black.

"are all the rooms in this house hidden?" buttercup asked

"yeah, why? Ya creeped out?" butch smirked with his arms crossed

"no duh! Tell me, are there any windows around here where I can see if it's still raining or not?" buttercup asked

Butch walked over to the left semi circle wall, then knocked on it twice. It opened and revealed a window.

"is that how you open windows here?"

"hey, if ma mom wants it so, then it was made like so." butch smiled

"mom? ? ?"

"i do have a mom ya know" butch responded, they both looked at the window. The rain was slowing down.

"thank God" buttercup murmured "who IS your mom?"

"you wouldn't believe me if I told ya" butch said

"try me" buttercup sang

"okay, him's ex wife... Jazmine. She's a super heroine in another planet..."

"no? Really?" buttercup asked half laughing and not believing

"told ya you wouldn't believe me" butch muttered and tapped the side of the window twice, thus making the wall re appear and closing the window. Making it not visible again. Then butch lay down his bed and clapped two times.

The bed instantly became a massage bed. It was pounding on butch's back and buttercup was just there standing and staring.

"im just gonna go..." she said and pressed the black button on the south flat wall.

The door opened and she was let out.

Buttercup's View...

Okay, after I was out of that room. I walked over to the living room and watched some television. Then I noticed a remote under the wooden black coffee table. I took it and saw it had three buttons.

One was popcorn, Two was soda and Three was water.

I pushed the soda button and a soda came out of nowhere. It just popped out from the sofa's arm rest. Oh well...

After I watched a few hilarious reality television, and finished my soda.

I saw boomer staring out and saw the rain stopped.

I told boomer to tell butch that i was gonna go home...

When I got home, I thought I would have an earful from my sisters and the professor but...

"buttercup! You didn't run away!" bubbles hugged me from my waist like a little kid

"buttercup! I was so worried! I mean, we were so worried" blossom corrected and joined the hug

"BUTTERCUP! Your home!" the professor exclaimed louder than intended, I think. Then he also warmly hugged me.

"err... why are you people hugging me?" I asked

"we thought you run away" bubbles admitted with a slight smile

"no, I just came back from a friends house because I was so wet from the rain and had to change into her top and shorts. So yeah... luckily the rain didn't continue" I mumbled but put 'her' instead of 'him' on my mumbles.

They completely didn't question anything what so ever and I cooked dinner with bubbles helping.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hey! Hey! Hey!

So watch out for another chapter of this because in the next chapter we'll see clues on which truly loves buttercup and which of the three truly deserves her. And plus, I made this chapter a few sentences long just to make up for the long long wait. And sorry readers of the TWIN TIGERS but the story is officially DELETED and will be replaced soon enough with PALACE OF THE FELINES, where in tigress is a mysterious and tempered and very beautiful girl named weixian.

So anyways, on with taking notes!

_**TAKE NOTE:**_

-Butch and Buttercup had some sort of park play date

-It rained while they were on a lake

-They both run to jazmine's house

-Jazmine is the rowdyruff's mom and HIM's ex wife

-Buttercup still has a very complicated relationship with the 3 ruffs

-The ruff's house is very mysterious and creepy

_**END**_


	6. BRICK, THE SKATERBOY'S FAVOR

BUTTERCUP'S SPECIAL POWER;

recap:

Buttercup went to the park and met up with butch, coincidentally. And it suddenly rained on them, so they had to go to the rowdy ruff's house. It was actually demanded by their mother, him's ex wife. Him bought them the property legally [I know, so not like him, but what ever jazmine says goes]. The guys even said when jazmine's mad, even Him is scared of her. Jazmine is half alien in another planet, she's a heroine and seldom visits her sons. Anyways, the house she demanded for the ruffs to built was extremely mysterious and creepy. And that fact didn't help with her predicament.

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX; BRICK, THE SKATER BOY'S FAVOR**_

The Next day, buttercup and blossom went to the mall to buy some of their necessities. They stopped shopping with bubbles since she's a shopaholic and takes hours and hours while shopping.

"okay, so i'll meet you at the food court before twelve?"

"that's enough time" buttercup agreed

"great, if you need anything, call-

"same to you, i'll see ya later?"

"yep" blossom turned and left, so did buttercup.

Blossom headed to the school supply store.

There she saw many customers either buying books, reading books, picking out project materials and other stuff. She walked over to an isle that had ribbons in it. Silk ribbons that matched her hair ribbon, these silk ribbons are part of what she'll be using for her project.

Then coincidentally, she bumps into brick while she was on the red part of the aisle.

"brick? What are you doing here?" blossom asked

"nothing much pinky, you?"

"picking out ribbons for my project"

"figures... hey, can you do me a favor?" brick asked

"depends, what is it?"

"well... I need information on this girl...

"who and why?"

"getting to it actually. Okay, I... kind of...

Brick and Blossom talked about the favor he was asking deeper into the aisle. Later on, we see blossom walking towards the cashier in a smiling and undoubted look.

'she's so sure of herself' brick thought

* * *

_**THAT AFTERNOON...**_

Buttercup and Blossom met up at the food court. When suddenly, blossom brought up a very weird topic.

"hey bc, what do you think of the ruffs?" blossom asked

"wait, weren't we talking about how our shopping went?"

"yeah, yeah. But I wanted a change in topic and those ruffs seemed to come up my mind at the moment, so what do you think of them?" blossom asked

"well... I favor boomer for now..." buttercup smiled

"really? Really? Really? Boomer?" blossom was disappointed, she kind of liked boomer too.

"not like like him. Sheesh, I don't like the guy That way." buttercup retorted

"oh, well what is your ruff type?" blossom asked

"hmmm... in strenght area, I favor brick and butch. But I have a way of respecting boomer's strenght too. Though in the personality area, boomer is definitely higher than both guys. And lastly, The reputation part. I prefer the skater boy type so, I dont really know..." buttercup said

"you know, I favor boomer myself. He's not aggressive and bull headed like his brothers-

"yeah, I heard he was a B and C student." buttercup replied

"great, great. Very great, well come on sister o mine, let's get going. Before bubble head realizes that were gone and starts to realize that we shopped without her." blossom exclaimed

"okay"

Both of them started to fly home, but then blossom started to slow down when they were about to pass Townsville Bulletin Corporation Building. At the top of that building was brick, waiting for blossom's answer.

"so?"

"skater boy type, she likes boomer's personality and your strength, you have to work on it. Butch might catch up... So, my end?" blossom asked

"here" brick handed her a pink suitcase.

Blossom smiled and took the suitcase then flew off.

"she likes skater boys huh?" brick smirked then flew off himself.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

It was a nice afternoon. Blossom was at home using her new pink I phone that she just got. Bubbles was at the park, she was on a date. Buttercup, who just finished bathing because of this morning's training, headed out to the ice cream shop.

The afternoon was starting to be even more hot. Meanwhile, Boomer was in the jojo residence sleeping in the sofa. Butch was in mojo's house, he was using the simulator. Brick was in town.

Though brick seriously looks different.

His mid back length hair was cut into layered which ended at his shoulders. His red cap wasn't there but a red and black helmet instead. His left cheek had a purple bruise that he got, not too long ago. He was wearing jeans and red nike sneakers. He was riding in his skateboard messing with people.

'this is for reputation' brick thought, smirking as he whipped his hand out and caused a waiter to drop a few trays.

A few minutes after causing trouble, he heard a chuckle. An all too familiar chuckle.

'so... she's in town too?'

Brick stopped his board, all the while looking very professional and cool doing it. He stopped in front of an ice cream shop. He looked to where he heard her chuckle.

There she was, sitting in the middle row, with … BRUTE?

"brute" brick said, the girl clad in dark emerald green looked at him and smirked.

"what is she doing here?" brick asked

"brick?-

"what are you doing here, cousin?" brute murmured. Brick seethed the word. Ever since he found out him's sister revived the punks, he was disgusted.

"don't call me that" brick spatted

"what is up with you two?" buttercup cut in

"nothing, bc. He's just very annoyed at me" brute answered

"since when were you two so close?" brick asked

"hmm... ever since she tripped and got sucked in to our dimension" brute concluded

"yeah, that time. I didn't even knew brute here could be so like me"

"in so many ways" brute added

"er.. k. Im just gonna out" brick skated away from their table. But buttercup flew in front of him and asked;

"you skate?"

"very long time ago, yeah" brick answered

"awesome" she commented and both her and brute flew off.

'maybe my cousin brute is useful after all...' he chuckled and skated to the forest.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

That was sort of the end of chapter six. And yes, i've decided that brick will end up with buttercup since many of you requested she ends up with a different guy other than butch. BUT I might change my mind depending on the reviews that may or may not be against this pairing. Anyways, I updated. That's all that matters. So review, I might change this back to a butcher cup or change it into a boomer cup depending on the reviews.

_**TAKE NOTE:**_

-This chapter showed how buttercup and blossom bonds

-Brick exchanged information for an I phone with blossom

-Buttercup and Brute were friends long ago

-Brick is cousins with the punks

-Him has a sister named Her, and her revived the punks

_**OH AND POLL TIME;**_

_**a. Brick X Buttercup**_

_**b. Boomer X Buttercup**_

_**c. Butch X Buttercup**_


End file.
